Felicia Fanction Aka Krakenburg High
by thathakunda
Summary: A wonderful fanfiction for the people at /r/wegottrouble. Basically, take Fire Emblem Fates, remove Corrin's role, and than throw it in a high school setting.


Felicia Waifu's high school adventure!

*Anime Style Opening, featuring the main cast. Music score, _Lost in Thoughts all alone, ultimate Kawaii edition.*_

Felicia, aimlessly walking down a winding path towards High School Krakenberg. A bunch of artist names and dutch angles appear as Felicia, in her black and white school uniform heads near the school.

 _(Very pop heavy kawaii beats playing in melody)_

Appearing running after Felicia is the always in trouble stereotype guy, Niles. He catches up and begins talking as the two walk towards the school. Felicia blushes a tiny bit before hitting him with a punch to the stomach. The two continue walking towards the school. More names keep appearing.

 _(Music takes a much darker tone, but the beat remains the same, and the bass overwhelms a bit)_

The moon begins to shine a bit and creates shadows that make it harder to see. The whole scene is artistic with sketch drawn parts. Felicia trips and Niles catches her. A close up happens, and both blush.

 _(The song slows down a bit near the part where Felicia trips, but picks back up in the next scene)_

As they finally approach the school, they see everyone. Xander hanging out with his friends Laslow and Peri over on a bench in front of the school. Since he is student president, his duty is to look after the two. Charlotte is hiding in the bushes, trying to pounce on Xander. Camilla has her friends Selena talking to Beruka about the latest fashion trends and knitting a quilt for Camilla. Camilla herself is watching over her friends with her scruffy wolfskin boyfriend Keaton. Leo, Odin, and Nyx are all gathered with their textbooks in a corner as Odin is ranting about his latest novel, Nyx is acting all know it all, and Leo is stuck between the two listening as he digs himself into his favorite book. Elise is over by the swingset and is playing tag with Effie and Arthur. Benny and Mozu and on the sidelines too afraid to join in and play. Kaze and Silas, are patrolling the area. Flora runs up to Felicia and gives her sister a hug. 

_(Song gets wonky around the main antagonists)_

The scene jumps to inside the building, where Jakob, Oboro, Scarlet and Azura are smoking something in their school uniforms before they get up and leave. They are the antagonists.

Jumping back to courtyard with all our favorite characters, everybody looks at Felicia and Niles. Then the scene goes to black.

*(The music ends with a large drum set finish)*

KRAKENBURG HIGH

Felicia and Niles walked into the Krakenburg High. A beautiful dark stone decorated building located dead in the center of Windmire, the capital of Nohr. The moon shone brightly that day in Nohr's eternal darkness. The streets were less than bustling, save the foot traffic that going to the high school produced. But in Nohr, the high school was the pride and joy of the entire country. They rivaled the famed, over the top, highschool of Hoshido, located in Hoshido. Many students attended the famed high school in Nohr. It boasted every sort of field imaginable. From agriculture to basic strategy, and the school boasted pride and honor. They were prepared for every kind student in the nation. They did not prepare however for Felicia.

"Ms. Felicia," A stern and proud voice came booming from down the hall.

Felicia jolted upwards, people usually paid little attention to her.  
"Ms. Felicia, may I have a word with you!" the voice said again.  
Felicia turned around finally and saw Xander and his friends motioning for her to come over. She timidly walked down the hall towards them and only made it halfway before spilling Arthur's books, which he had been carrying down the hall with Elise and Effie. She quickly helped him clean it up and finally made it towards Xander.  
"Ah, Ms. Felicia. I see you finally made it. I need to ask you something," Xander said.  
"Anything, Student President Xander," Felicia said.  
"Your sister. Has she been acting strange lately? There's this gang that's formed in the school, and I noticed that she was talking awfully long with the member in that group with silver hair," Xander said.  
Felicia and Flora were inseparable. Except for when they came to school. Then they kept their distance, due to Flora needing to keep her cool appearance in the popular crowds. But at home, Flora had been acting the same as usual.  
"No, she's the same as always. But what is this about a new gang?" Felicia asked.  
"Not much to worry about. But they have quite a few students in their following, and I'm afraid of what they may do. I have suspicion that they are trying to overtake the school. But that's a responsibility of a student president and not a fragile student such as yourself," Xander said.  
"Aw, well. If Flora acts strange, I'll tell you right away. I don't want her to get in trouble. Father would lose it," Felicia said.  
"Thank you for your diligence. Laslow, Peri! We set off for class," Xander said stoically.  
"Yes, sir!" They both said before following their friend.  
A blond stalker wearing a rather provocative outfit came out of hiding and started to tail Xander, fixing her hair up along the way. What was Charlotte doing now, Felicia thought. She turned around and knocked over Arthur, who this time was carrying Elise's backpack as well as his own instead of the books. She helped him up again and ran to her next class. If she was late again, it wouldn't be easy to explain. She ducked and dodged passed every projectile in the hallway and slid past every person.

The bell rung as her foot passed through the door and she sat down in cooking class. Flora and Niles, her best friend, were already settled in and she took a seat next to him. A silver haired guy, with an impressive height walked through as well along as a girl in an overly large sweater with blue hair sat themselves down at the table in front of her and Niles.

She looked over at her sister, who she could practically see hearts floating above her head as she stared down the silver haired guy. Than it struck her. That guy in front of her was the man from the gang, and that's why Flora was talking with him so much. She had more or less fallen for the mysterious man, which Flora had never bothered to mention to her, even at home! Felicia clenched her fist at the thought of this new silver haired thug. But it was short lived as the teacher walked into class.  
"Alright, students! Today we have a few new students in our class. I would like to introduce you to Jakob, and Azura," Teacher Haitaka said. Mr. Haitaka was a transfer from a Hoshido school that had gone under. But everyone loved him anyways.  
Jakob and Azura stood up, sat down, and the class continued.

"So, today, we are going be cooking a Nohrian favorite, steak. You know the drill people. Azura, Jakob. I'll be showing you around the class today," Haitaka said.  
Felicia looked at the two. They had not said a word during the entire class. But that didn't matter now. All focus would have to be directed at not completely ruining the dish.

"Steak? How saucy, I hope I don't get anything all over me again today. Like a nice, hot, cup of Au jus sauce, lathered all over me," Niles said.  
Felicia was probably the only person in the school to tune out his more than inappropriate word play. It led to the friendship. She didn't notice that he was trying to provoke something when he talked. He soon noticed that he was getting nowhere talking strange to her, but throughout the time, he stopped the cover, and most times he acted as his true self. But as well as Felicia and Niles got along, Flora disapproved heavily of him. She saw him as a piece of scum that was going to get her sister in trouble.

"Could I do the cooking part? I really need to get better," Felicia said, begging.  
"Alright, that means I get to play with the sauces," Niles said smiling.

In cooking class, each table had all the necessary cooking essentials and recipes. Ingredients were in the back of the room. Felicia whipped out a recipe from the table, and began to read. Ok, we need a half pound slab of meat, some salt, pepper, and oil. Felicia walked to the back of the room and picked up all the necessary ingredients. She came stumbling back, dropping everything onto the table before Niles instinctively put out his hands to stop the food from sliding across the table.  
"Alright, now we need to preheat the pan. Felicia, the honor is yours," Niles said.

"I can do this!" Felicia said, turning on the heat for the pan.

Suddenly a large fire erupted from the table.

"Whoa! WHOA!" Felicia said, shielding her face from the flames.

Niles smacked down a pan on the stove top and turned to Felicia.

"Careful! Remember, we put on a pan before we turn on the stove," Niles said.  
"Oh, right. So, we have to let the pan preheat as well right?" Felicia said.

"Um Hmm. Give it a couple minutes. In the meantime, what do you think of the new kids?" Niles said motioning to Jakob and Azura on the other side of the room with Mr. Haitaka.  
"I guess they look like fish out of water. But I heard that one of them is in that new gang," Felicia said.  
"Gang? Which person is in a gang?" Niles asked.

"The one with silver hair. I think Flora is practically drooling over him," she motioned at Flora, with her partner Kaze. He had transferred from Hoshido as well after his father had died and child services forced him to flee. They say he had a brother in Hoshido. Kaze was already preparing the sauces single handedly while Flora, who usually took the lead, was leaned over on the desk staring at Jakob. She was intact slightly drooling before she noticed and regained her composure.

"Well, if he's trouble I hope your sister knows it. But enough about him, let's get to seasoning," he said.

Niles took the slab of meat and began shaking some pepper on it. Than he grabbed the salt shaker and sprinkled it on lightly. He than began to slather the meat with the seasonings before washed off his hands.

"Felicia, uh. Why is the seasoning so sticky?" He asked as he struggled to get it off his hands at the sink.

"Well, umm. Why would salt and pepper be sticky?" Felicia said, than momentarily looked at the salt shaker. It was sugar.

"Oh, uhm, maybe the salt is a little old!" She said.

"Well, the pan should be heated up a bit more by now. Pour a small amount of oil into the pan," Niles said, furiously scrubbing the sugar and pepper combination.

Felicia very gently, began to pour a small bit of oil into the pan. It began to crackle and pop after a minute when she read the recipe. Step 4: put steak into pan and cook evenly on both sides for 10 minutes.

"So, you think you got this?" Niles said, sitting back down at the table.

"I think so. But uh, it shouldn't burn if we cook it on low heat for ten minutes right?" Felicia said.

"Shouldn't, but we should come ahead of your sister. Kaze is struggling without her help," Niles said.

And so for the next half hour, cooking class preceded along nicely. Than when it was time to sample the dishes, everyone heartily dug in except for Felicia and Niles. Felicia was sweating a tiny bit, knowing that the steak, which looked completely edible for once, had been cooked with sugar. Niles usually was cautious around anything Felicia made.

"So, I, um," Felicia squeaked out.

"Made a completely edible looking steak. I'll go first," Niles said, grabbing a fork and knife. He slowly cut the steak, revealing a perfectly cooked rare interior. He stabbed a piece with his fork and slowly brought it to his mouth. With one swift bite the piece was consumed and Niles began to chew.

"F-Felicia, did you. *gulp* happen to mix up sugar with salt?" Niles said.

"Yes…" Felicia sighed.

"Well, aside from that, the steak was cooked perfectly," Niles said.

"So it's edible!?" Felicia quickly asked.

"Far from it, but, I can safely say that you know how to cook steak," Niles said.

"Oh…" Felicia said.

"But, I think you're getting much better. I think with a tiny bit more practice, you could cook this anytime," Niles replied.

"Thank you Niles," Felicia said.

"Anytime. Now help me destroy this so we don't poison anyone accidentally," Niles said, grabbing the plate and pulling out a trash can from under the table. Felicia looked over at her sister while Niles disposed of the poison. She had begun to stumble over to Jakob. Both Azura and Jakob, throughout the whole class had not spoken a single word. She watched her sister.  
"Hello Jakob," Flora said.  
"Ah, hello Flora, what is it?" He said snarkily.

"I was just, well, I was wondering how class went," Flora said.  
"Just fine. Anything else?" Jakob replied.  
"Well, I was wondering, if you wanted to do anything tonight," Flora said.  
"I'm busy tonight with some other colleagues, but I don't think they would mind if you came along," Jakob said.  
"Really?!" Flora said, excited.

"Yes, how about I meet you around eight tonight?" Jakob recommended.  
"Sounds wonderful. I live at the Ice Tribe. I'll cya there," Flora said.  
"Yes, yes... " Jakob said.  
Flora was going out tonight? With most likely that gang? This wasn't good, Felicia thought as she kept an eye on her sister. She was twirling a knife with perfect agility in her hands, before she set it down.  
"Felicia, you're staring," Niles said.  
"Uh, oh. Sorry I was just worrying," Felicia said.  
"You don't have to worry about your sister. She knows how to spot a shady character. Besides, she knows how to defend herself right?" Niles said.

"Yeah, I guess she's knows what she's getting into," Felicia said.

But even with her friends reassurance, she couldn't help but feel uneasy about all of this. Something wasn't right, and her sister was stuck right in the middle of everything.

"So, I guess we're off to the next class than," Niles said.

"I wonder how my dad is going to react to this," Felicia said.  
"Maybe the same way he reacted to me," Niles said.

"It wasn't that bad!" Felicia protested.

Years Ago…

"Felicia! Who was that!? Never in my life have a heard a more foul mouthed, provocative person!" Kilma said.  
"He's my friend. I thought you would like to meet him," Felicia said.  
"You hang about with those kind of people?!" Kilma yelled furiously.

"I don't know what's wrong? He just speaks differently," Felicia responded.  
"But- Oh, gods. Felicia, he's not your only friend is he?" Kilma asked.

"No, I always have Flora, but she prefers to hang with others at school…" Felicia responded.

Kilma knew Felicia was too innocent to understand whatever that scum said. Obviously his behavior had not changed Felicia's behavior in a negative manner. Not to mention, if he thought about the time around Felicia had met that trash, she had seemed much happier. But he didn't want his daughter to be alone, her clumsiness had already cost her friends. He sighed deeply, and told his daughter to go after her friend and to bring him back here for an apology.

When Niles walked through the door again, Kilma sat up and held out his hand.  
"Niles, I'm sorry for kicking you out earlier. I hope that you don't hold me to this," Kilma said.

"I'm sorry as well sir. I was out of line. I just, I act that way as a sort of defense," Niles said.  
"Do you act this way around my daughter?" Kilma asked.

"I don't mistreat Felicia. At first I did it to her at first because I didn't know her but, she's the only person who tolerates me. I've acted normal around her after that," Niles said.  
"... Than, I guess. I'm glad to meet you Niles. But, if you ever cause harm to anyone of my daughters. I'll take that other eye out myself," Kilma said.

"Yes, Mr. Kilma," Niles said.

Present Day…  
The school day had ended, and everyone was shuffling home. This was about the time of day Flora actually spent time with Felicia. On their way home, Felicia often walked home with Niles before she and Flora headed back to the Ice Tribe.

"So, going on a date with Mr. Silver hair are we?" Niles said.

"Shut up, I don't have to listen to you," Flora said in her usual icy tone towards Niles.

"So I heard you met him before. Where did you meet Flora?" Felicia said.

"So you're nosing in as well?" Flora said.

"No, I'm curious about him. I see you've fallen for him quite a bit," Felicia responded with.

"I-I'm just a little interested with him. But I guess you could say I met him a week ago. It was at the cafe downtown, and I just. I just got interested in his story," Flora said.

"Well, I heard he's part of a gang," Felicia said.

"He is not! They just have different views on our school," Flora said.

"I just want you to be careful Flora, you never know," Felicia said.

"I have to agree, he and his friend didn't speak once," Niles included.

"They were just a little shy," Flora responded.

"I'm not trying to make you not go out. Just be ready for anything," Felicia said.

Flora through her books on the ground on the snow.

"Well, I didn't expect this coming from you. I wouldn't believe you could have the guts to tell me this with a best friend like him!" Flora yelled.

Nobody talked for a moment as Flora breathed heavily and clenched her fists.

"Felicia, if you want me to leave, I can head home by myself for a bit," Niles said.

"No, stay. I'll see you at home Flora, tell father I'm going into town for a bit," Felicia said.

Felicia and Niles turned around and headed back into town. Before they made it far, A wad of snow hit Felicia in the back. She immediately scooped up a snowball and with pinpoint accuracy smacked Flora on the back of the head as she ran away.

"You're a good fighter you know?" Niles said.

"That's all I'm good at," Felicia said.

"No. You're so much more. You're kind, you never give up. You always make me smile," Niles said.

Felicia blushed, right before she hugs Niles.

"I'm sorry about Flora. Now you want to go out for some tea? On me?" Felicia said.

"Ok, some thick creamy tea sounds good," Niles said as they moved on to downtown.

When Felicia and Niles got to the cafe, Felicia ordered a iced tea, and Niles got some green tea with honey. Niles took a seat at the table while Felicia waited at the counter.

"Two orders for Felicia and Niels," the Nohrbucks employee yelled.

Felicia grabbed the drinks and walked over to the Table with Niles. Halfway, she tripped and accidently threw the tea at Niles. Scalding him with the hot tea. Not to mention his hair was drenched with the iced tea.

"Niles! I'm so sorry!" Felicia said.

"It's fine. I'll change later," Niles said.

Felicia grabbed a couple of paper towels and handed them to Niles.

"Oh, I can't believe Flora. I don't know why she doesn't like you," Felicia said, sadly leaning against the table.

"..." Niles was silent.

"Niles, are you okay?" Felicia asked.

"There's something wrong about all of this. Your sister seemed more angry than usual. I don't like that Jakob guy either. But as much as I don't like Xander, he never lies. That Jakob guy is up to something. I think your sister may be getting herself into danger," Niles said.

"Well what can we do?" Felicia said, defeated.

"We can tail her on her date. Make sure nothing happens to her," Niles advised.

"You'll come with me?" Felicia asked.

"Of course. I do this stuff for Leo all the time. The kid gathers a lot of intel for people for his brother, Xander," Niles said.

"That's really cool! But, what time is it right now?" Felicia said.

"It's 6:34. Your sister leaves at 8 right?" Niles said.

"We better get going. Come on!" Felicia said.

The two ran back to the ice tribe and hid themselves behind some trees. The ice tribe village was one of the smaller parts of town, but it was closely knit together. Felicia and Niles spent a lot of time hanging around the outskirts of town. So nobody paid much attention to them when they hid themselves behind trees and talked for a bit until 8 struck.

Flora was in the middle of town, her hair was combed, and she wore a rather attractive parka. It was obvious she was trying to impress Jakob. Felicia was having second thoughts, but protecting her sister was by far more important. Flora was greeted by Jakob after a few minutes passed 8. They started to walk off towards the center of Windmire, presumably to meet up with the friends Jakob had talked about earlier. Niles was an expert at tracking them without revealing their cover. He moved from building to building, and Felicia skillfully followed as if she has been doing this forever.

Flora and Jakob made it to cafe in the middle of downtown before Jakob let her in and they disappeared inside. Felicia and Niles very carefully approached and looked inside the cafe. It was a bright, open cafe, with a small table filled with Jakob's friends. He took a seat with Flora and they began talking. Felicia and Niles took a better look at the people inside. Azura sat there, still engulfed in her overly large sweater. Next to her was a blonde with freckles, covered in bedazzled clothing. Lastly, some girl with dark blue hair and a keen fashion taste sat in between. Trying to resist a horrid face. Flora seemingly fit right in.  
"Well what do we do now? I want to know what this gang is all about. Niles, any clues?" Felicia asked, as her face pressed against the window.  
"Here, throw this on," Niles said, tossing her a spare hoodie.  
"Niles, why did you give me the black one?" Felicia said, as Niles threw on the pink one.  
"They'll never think about it this way," Niles said as he pulled up the hood and grabbed Felicia's hand.  
"Uh, Niles. Why are you grabbing my hand?" Felicia asked.  
"We're pretending to be a couple. Now follow my lead. Your sister will never be the wiser," Niles said, as he pushed open the door to the cafe. They walked into the cafe, holding hands, facing away from the others, and gave an impression of a couple very much in love.

Felicia had given Niles hugs and fist bumps, but nothing felt as close as holding hands with him. She slightly blushed as she went with the act. They went in, had Niles order a few drinks, and to prevent a scene he brought them back to the table. They got a seat a bit away from the gang, but Niles managed to relay everything they said back to Felicia.  
"So what are we going to do about the student president. Taking him down would be the most difficult of the plan. Once we do though. The school will be ripe for the taking. Hoshido high will destroy those Nohrian scum. Jakob, I hope you know what you're getting your friend into here." Niles repeated from what he assumed was Azura.

"I know very well, and so does she," Niles repeated as Jakob.  
"I don't know how you can stand to work with her. Nohrian trash," Niles repeated as the girl with blue hair and fashion sense.

"Oboro. Shut yer trap. Like it or not, not all Nohrians are bad. Look at me," The blonde one said.

"I didn't mean you Scarlet. I meant, like most of the people in that school," Oboro said.

"Enough. We attack Xander tomorrow and take over the school. The rest of the students won't know what to do," Azura said.

Flora shuffled around nervously, it appeared as if she wanted to leave, but before that could happen, Jakob clasped Flora's hand and gave a reassuring presence..

"Flora, I know it's treason to be doing this, but it's imperative to our leader that Krakenburg High falls. So I know that when we do, you may have to raise weapons," Azura said.  
"I'm fine with that. But I was expecting more of a date. Jakob, want to do anything after this? I guess, we could always go to dinner at a nicer cafe than this," Flora said.

"That sounds wonderful. Let's go!," and Flora and Jakob left.  
Felicia sat there devastated. She always regarded herself as the lesser of her sister. But now that Flora was turning to treason. What was going on? Why did Flora do this? She was angry, and as such, she twirled the cutlery in her hands twirled around between her fingers in absolute anger. She was betrayed. But she also never felt more pain in knowing that someone she trusted was going to turn on her.  
"Niles. You're going to help me wipe those punks off the face of the earth," Felicia said, as she launched a fork right at Oboro. It landed clean in her shoulder and went through, pinning her to the booth.  
"What the?! Did they discover who we were?!" Oboro said, desperately trying to unpin herself. Azura turned around only to see Niles give her a punch to the head and knock her out. The last one, Scarlet, desperately tried to give Niles a clobber to the head, but Felicia tossed another fork and her, crippling her knee. She fell to the ground, clenching her wound.  
The employees behind the counter paid no attention. Scuffles broke out often, for far more petty reasons.

"Niles… We just, attacked them," Felicia said, scared of what she had just done.

"I didn't expect to get into a fight, but, I never knew how deadly you were when you had a weapon in your hands. But if they're planning on harming the school. It's a good thing we took them out now," Niles said.  
"But what do we do now?" Felicia asked.  
"We're going to tie them up, and then send them back to Hoshido. Along with Jakob," Niles said.  
"You didn't mention Flora…" Felicia said wondering.  
"She's not fully committed yet I think," Niles said.  
"That's not it. Niles, why not Flora," Felicia said, sternly.

"Because. I know how much you love your sister. I don't want to separate you two," Niles said.  
"..." Felicia remained silent for a bit.

"Felicia, you're a very skilled fighter. I could use someone as skilled as you when I'm on my little recon missions," Niles said.

"You want me to join you? How often do you do these anyways?" Felicia said.  
"Whenever you're not around," Niles said.  
"Than I guess, I'll take you up on your offer. Now how do we go about sending these guys back to Hoshido," Felicia said.

"Simple, rope, and an empty train car," Niles said.  
After countless hours loading up the gang into an empty boxcar across town, Felicia and Niles set out to find Jakob. They started their investigation by heading back to the ice tribe village. It was about midnight when they came back. Kilma had already fallen asleep, knowing that his daughters could defend themselves. When they came through, they saw the whole street lit by street poles, and covered with a new falling of snow. As they walked through the streets, they saw Flora and Jakob up ahead. They were heading home, and the time was now to strike. Felicia spun a fork she had taken from the restaurant in her fingertips. She threw one right as Flora bent down to pick a coin on the ground. Jakob was hit directly in the shoulder. But instead of falling over, he went down to his boot and pulled out a knife, which he threw directly back at Felicia. He began to hobble away, but Niles quickly closed the distance and slide tackled him before getting on top of him and knocking him out.  
"Felicia! What the hell are you doing?!" Flora said, kicking Niles off of Jakob.

"Flora, don't do this! Don't betray the school!" Felicia screamed at her sister.

"I'm sorry, but I want to support Hoshido. I've fallen for Jakob," Flora said.  
"Flora you can't! Don't give up on everything for some guy you just met!" Felicia said.  
"I can't. Felicia, get away, and tell Father I may not come home tonight," Flora said.  
"Flora!" Felicia said.  
Flora had already begun to try and revive Jakob before Niles interrupted.  
"Flora. You backstabbing traitor. Don't you see what we're doing here? What Felicia's doing? She's trying to help you! This Jakob guy isn't worth throwing away your whole life. Listen to me. Listen to your sister for once, or I'm going to make sure you don't make the wrong choice," Niles said.  
"Uh…" Flora said, backing away.

"Flora, please. I love you and I don't want you to make a choice blindly," Felicia begged.

Everything seemed to freeze for a bit. Felicia stood in front of her sister, confronting her. Standing strong against the person she had considered the better half of their sisterhood. She may have been clumsy when she did everyday tasks. But out here with Niles, protecting those she loved, she felt confident with her skills.  
"Alright. Felicia, I'm trusting you. What do we do with Jakob though?" Flora said, breathing a sigh afterwards.  
"We're sending him back to Hoshido with the others. I don't think it'll get rid of them for good. But it'll give us enough time to prepare in case of another attack," Niles said.  
"You got the others? I guess planning an uprising wasn't such a good thing to discuss in a coffee shop," Flora said.  
"Not really, but we gotta work fast, train leaves in a bit," Niles said.  
Felicia had remained silent up until then. She was had saved all her strength for this.  
"Flora. Thank you. For believing in me. Even when I was clumsy, and when I couldn't let you be," Felicia exclaimed.  
Felicia, Flora and Niles tied up Jakob and shoved him onto the train with the rest of his gang. They threw him right on train before it departed. As they walked back towards the ice tribe for the last time that night, Flora walked ahead of Felicia and Niles, before she eventually said she was going to run home since she was cold. It left Felicia with Niles in the middle of the street. Felicia stopped behind underneath a streetlight. Niles continued three steps before he turned around and came back.  
"Felicia, that was a lot to take in for one day, huh?" Niles said, leaning against the light pole.  
"What heck happened today?" Felicia said.  
"Well so far, we cooked a steak. Stopped your sister from throwing away her future. Took out a gang bent on destroying our school," Niles said.

"That's too much for one day. I'm so tired," Felicia said.

"Come over here," Niles said.

Felicia, started to walk over, but a ledge on the sidewalk had other ideas. Her shoes caught on the ledge and she tripped and fell. Before hitting the sidewalk and cracking her head, she felt someone catch her. She opened her eyes, and looked up towards her savior. Niles had caught her in the nick of time.  
"I asked you to come over. But I didn't think you would jump into my arms," Niles said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Niles! Here let me get up," Felicia said before Niles continued.  
"Felicia. I asked you to come over so you could rest. Giving up so soon?" Niles said.  
"Sorry Niles! It's just that. With everything that's happened today. It's reminded me all day why you're my best friend," Felicia responded with.  
"Your welcome. Now relax, you've earned that at least," Niles said.

"I think I might just do that," Felicia said, resting in his arms.

She let him hold her for a while afterwards, even as the snow fell, ever so gently. She may have drifted to sleep once or twice. But in that moment she was glad about how everything had turned out. About with her best friend, and how even if she was clumsy, someone would still always there to support her.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
